Our Wonderland
by kitty witchling
Summary: What happens when two girls chase after their friend's kidnapper down a random hole and end up in Wonderland? You'll just have to read to find out


**I know I should be working on my other fanfic, Sweet Freedom, but then I remembered I promised my friends Muffin and Bloo (not their real names) a fanfic for us, so here it is you guys~**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and my OC. J/C/HnknA belongs to Quinrose, Akira Murasaki belongs to Muffin, and Bloo Spades belongs to Bloo.**

* * *

It seemed like they were sitting there for hours. It was like time had completely slowed down at that moment. One girl was staring at the clock on the wall in front of them, counting every second that passed. The other sitting next to her had her eyes on the door, fox ears flat against her skull and tail twitching once in a while. Both were thinking the same thing.

_Let her be all right._

The first girl mentioned had purple almost black straight, waist-length hair, matching colored lips, lavender eyes, and tan skin. Her clothes all consisted of one color: black: black shirt, short-sleeved hoodie, jeans, high-heeled boots, and a choker with a koi fish pendant hanging from it. This was Akira Murasaki.

The other girl, Bloo Spades, had dark blue eyes with several white streaks in the iris, soft tan skin, silver-blue hair that ended at the nape of her neck, and fox ears and tail that were the same color of her hair. She wore a green Gir shirt, ripped jeans, and bright pink converse.

The two had been waiting outside of a hospital room, wanting to know about their friend's condition. When they had heard that she had ended up there, they rushed over and weren't the least surprised that her family wasn't there, both remembering that they were on vacation.

"How long does it take for that fucking quack to see what's wrong with her?" Akira huffed in frustration, her patience wearing thin.

Right as she said that, the door opened and the doctor came out. Looking at them, he gave them a slight nod. They let out a sigh of relief and followed him inside the room quietly.

Lying on the hospital bed with her eyes closed was a petite brunette who looked no older than sixteen and unlike the other two, her skin was extremely pale. She had on a purple music note designed shirt under a black and white checkered collared shirt and faded jeans. This was Bloo and Akira's friend, Catherine Gates.

"So how is she, Doc?" the fox-eared girl asked, never taking her unusually colored eyes off of their friend.

The doctor seemed hesitant at first, brows furrowed slightly before answering. "She received a slight blow to the head, nothing too serious, but she'll be unconscious for a while. It's strange, though…"

This alone caught the other girl's attention immediately. "What's strange?"

The man frowned a bit. "What I find strange is that there isn't a single scratch or bruise on her, absolutely no kind of injury at all. It's a miracle that she made it out of that car wreck she was in one piece."

The two stayed silent at this before Bloo spoke up. "I guess she was lucky this time, that's all."

The doctor was about to say something when one of the nurses came in, saying something about a patient on the fourteenth floor. Closing the door, it was only the three of them in the room. Akira sat next to Catherine, stroking her bangs back. She was surprised that the 'quack' was right. There was no sign of a bruise on the brunette anywhere, but she did feel a slight bump on the side of her head, indicating that was where she hit her head during the wreck.

"So what do we do now Bloo?" she asked, looking at the bluenette who was now gazing out the window.

The way her ears flattened against her skull told the purple-eyed girl that the other was deep in thought at the moment before they perked up, having come to a conclusion.

"We'll stay here for the night, Aki. If Kitty does wake up, we'll try to take her home."

Nodding in agreement, Akira got up. She muttered something about talking to the doctor and left the room.

Bloo had still been watching the rainy scene in front of her, but her attention wasn't on the buildings across from the hospital. It was something on the ground. Though there were only a few people out and about, there was a person standing there with a red umbrella. She had noticed them when she had first looked out, surprised that they were standing there and looking up at the window. A few seconds passed by before the bystander left.

The she-fox stayed there until the person was out of sight. "This is gonna be some night." she sighed quietly, her eyes glancing at the comatose girl.

Moving away from her spot, she made her way to the door. She needed to inform Aki about the suspicious individual. Taking one last look at the brunette, she closed the door.

"Goodnight, Kitty. Sweet dreams."

* * *

It had only been hours ago since the power went out in the hospital due to the thunder-storm, and all the workers there were busy checking on all the patients.

On the seventh floor, however, there was a sound of light footfalls on the floor despite the fact that no one was there at the moment. The footsteps continued until they stopped in front of one room.

Opening the door, the unknown intruder entered with without making a sound. Looking around, he went past the two beds that had their curtains around them and focused on the one closest to the window. Going over to the bed, his gaze fell on the unconscious girl laying there, looking peaceful in her current state.

"So this is where you've ended up at." the man murmured, staring at the brunette before undoing the IV in her arm and lifting her in his arms bridal-style. "But now it is time that I took you away from here."

"And where exactly do you think you're taking her?" came a voice from behind one of the curtains, making the stranger jump slightly.

Stepping out from their hiding spots was a pissed off Bloo and Akira.

"Just try to take her, bastard, and see what happens." Bloo hissed, venom dripping heavily in her voice. If there was one thing people ought to know about her was that she was highly protective of her friends, especially Kitty, and would probably kill anyone who tried harming them.

The man merely chuckled at this, clearly amused. "Try to stop me if you can, but I doubt you could," he challenged, clutching Kitty closer to him and jumping down a hole in the floor.

"…WHAT THE HELL?! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?! " Akira exclaimed, not having seen that there before.

Blood boiling with rage, Bloo soon followed suit and jumped down it too, dragging the shocked purplette along with her.

"Are you insane, woman?!" shouted the purplette, clinging on to her friend's arm as they were falling the seemingly deep hole. "I don't want to die today!"

Ignoring the other, the blunette kept her focus on the kidnapper, thinking of beating the shit out of him once she got her hands on him. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a light below them as it started to become brighter before engulfing them all. The last thing she heard was Akira's cries of not wanting to die before blacking out.


End file.
